1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of clothes hanger constructions in general and in particular to a self spacing, non-tangling configuration for molded plastic hangers.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 393,371; 3,482,746; 4,415,093; and, 3,792,804, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse arrangements for spacing the bodies of adjacent clothes hangers at spaced intervals.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical one piece molded plastic clothes hanger construction that facilitates the spacing, sliding and de-angling of clothes hangers in a new and unique manner.
Unfortunately, most of the prior art constructions employ a fairly wide curved flat surface where the neck of a clothes hanger contacts a support rod which makes it very difficult to shift a number of garment laden hangers along the clothes rod surface due to the fact that the clothes hangers cannot rock or tilt relative to the rod as they are laterally displaced.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved one piece spacing clothes hanger construction having a beaded neck portion that both spaces adjacent hangers while minimizing the frictional resistance offered by a plurality of hangers sliding along a clothes rod and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.